Death's Design
by xThe nova is overx
Summary: For every action, there is a reaction. For every cause, there is an effect. For every beginning, there is an end. Once fate is set in motion, it cannot be stopped....or can it? Death can't be cheated.....
1. Crash And Burn

_Ok, sorry I haven't finished my other story, Merely Freshmen, but I couldn't think of a good idea for the next chapter. I had an idea, but it wasn't the best idea in the wrold, and I know I could come up with better. Well anyway, this is my new fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys it. I promise I will finish this one!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Final Destination.**

_**Crash And Burn**_

Sitting down in his desk in the front row, 15-year-old James Isaac Neutron stared blankly out the window as the rain poured down in buckets. Mrs. Fowl, who was surprising still alive and stillteaching the same kids, started to take attendance despite the fact that there were still several empty desks. The late bell hadn't rang, so Jimmy didn't answer when his name was called. There was nothing unusual about this dark and dismal day.

Jimmy turned to his best friend since fourth grade; Carlton Ulysses Wheezer; who had been drawing a picture of, what else, a llama. Thankfully his artistic skills had gotten way better since the fifth grade.

"Hey Carl. What's up?"

Carl didn't even look up from his drawing. "Nothing much, Jim. This field trip to the observatory is gonna be great, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jimmy muttered.

To be honest, he thought it was going to be quite boring. There were countless times that he, as a young boy of eleven, had went there to show them pictures of planets and stars that he himself had taken with his own telescope. They had turned him down several times when they soon realized that he could be a threat to their jobs, and he had eventually given up on it.

"Ah, there's nothing that great about it," Sheen Juarerra Estavez, who had walked in and sat in his seat behind unnoticed, stated.

"Hey Sheen," Jimmy and Carl said nonchalantly in unison.

"Uh oh, Jimmy, blonde-haired witch approaching from the east," Sheen said looking beyond Jimmy as he sank lower in his seat.

Jimmy turned as the blonde head of Cynthia Aurora Vortex pushed her way through the door, followed by her usual group of giggling followers. She scanned the classroom, then found what she was searching for, and walked up to Jimmy's desk placing her hands delacately on the front of it.

"Well, looks like Neutron's here and ready to go, just like I said Libby. You owe me five bucks," She leaned away from Jimmy to say this to Liberty Danielle Folfax; her dark-skinned best friend; then turned back to Jimmy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, nothing," She left his desk and sat in her own, which was to the right of his. "I just made a bet with Libby that you were going to definately be here because you wouldn't want to miss a trip to your favorite place in the world."

The sarcasm hurt him, but he wouldn't let it show. That would be disastrous for him. He thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, you just know me...so...well..." His sentence was broken into fragments as he looked up and saw that she was no longer paying attention to him, but engaged in a passionate kiss with her boyfriend of three months.

Jimmy wanted to take his eyes off of the scene, but he couldn't. His mind told him that there was nothing wrong with Cindy Vortex and Nick Dean going out, but whenever he saw them...especially when they would hold hands, or...kiss...it would tear him apart inside, and he would just start to stare at her. Cindy, the one that got away.

"Uh...Nerdtron...you okay?" His thoughts were interrupted and he saw a hand wave in front of his face. His eyes traveled up the arm of the hand and saw that the owner was Nick.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Why do you want to know!" He said, a little too quickly. Cindy looked at him with concern, but Nick didn't see this and stood up from where he was leaning against the desk to put his hands up in defense.

"Hey man, whatever. Be cool, alright?" He walked to his usual seat in the back as the late bell rang. Cindy just glared at Jimmy.

"What?"

"Did you have to go and bite his head off?" She said, and before he could retort Mrs. Fowl stood up in front of the class.

"Alright, children, settle down so we can get on the bus!" She beckoned in her usual poultry voice, but it didn't seem to phase them. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN!"

Instantly silence spread like a disease and everyone was sitting forward, wide-eyed. "Alright, then, we're now ready to load the bus. Everyone get in a single file line at the door and start to head out."

As Jimmy stood up besides Cindy, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was staring at him. He turned to look at her all the way, but she pretended to be looking at someone beyond him and he just shook his head. When they got in line; Carl, Sheen, Jimmy, Cindy, then Libby; Cindy stepped over to the side a little and swung her foot up backwards so that it hit Jimmy square in the butt.

He spun around as she turned to talk to Libby, and both the girls giggled at him when they saw the look of annoyance that he was shooting her.

* * *

She took her seat next to Libby on the bus, but noticed that for some reason, Libby wasn't paying any attention to her. She was about to say something, but then Jimmy and Sheen took the seat across the aisle from them.

"Hey Cindy, do you mind switching seats with Sheen so I can sit with him? I promise I'll sit with you on the way back." She glanced at the two boys, who seemed to be having a similar conversation.

"Well..."

"Awww, c'mon Cindy! Please?" She gave Cindy her best pleading face. She thought for a minute, but finally nodded. "Yes!" Libby shot her fist into the air.

Instantly, Cindy felt herself lifted up and placed into the seat with Jimmy as she replaced her. Sheen just smiled and then hesitantly put his arm around Libby. Libby looked taken aback by this and backed away, then realized that he was only trying to put his arm around her and blushed. Jimmy and Cindy just looked at each other and started laughing, but then realized that they had to sit with one another and resumed their silent protests.

Jimmy looked out the window at the passing cars. They had only been driving for half an hour, and they still had another half an hour to go.

Way ahead on the opposite side of the highway, was a huge semi-truck that was swerving just ever so slightly, but he thought nothing of it and continued looking at anything but Cindy. Mrs. Fowl stood up and, holding onto her seat so she didn't lose her balance, started to talk about the observatory. Glancing at her for a split second, Jimmy saw the same semi-truck that was swerving coming straight at them.

It was about to hit the bus head on, and Jimmy pulled Cindy under his arm protectively, covering his head protectively with his other arm. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes and then looked up, screaming when she saw what was coming at us.

That triggered screams to escape from almost all of their female classmates. The bus driver swerved, but it was no use, and the semi-truck collided head on with the bus. It pushed the bus down the highway a bit, then came to a stop. But they still weren't safe.

A foul stench found his nose, and Jimmy jumped as he realized that the container the semi-truck was carrying gasoline. There was an explosion from the front of the bus. He looked at Cindy shortly, and said the words he thought would never leave the confines of his mind. _This is almost funny in a ironic way, _Jimmy thought.

As Cindy was moving closer to him, they heard a scream come from next to them. Jimmy looked over and saw, through all the flames, that Sheen was laying unconcious on the seat next to Libby, flames eating away his body. Libby looked up at us one last time and then flames consumed her too. A tear rolled down Cindy's cheek, and then everything was silent.

Jimmy popped his head up over the seat slowly and ducked back down, an explosion erupting from the wrecked gasoline tank and consuming everyone.

The last thing that Jimmy saw was Cindy reaching for him, her eyes pleading as flames grasped her and slowly burned away the beautiful blonde-haired, green-eyed girl. She had looked so peaceful, like an angel. The same flames threatened to take Jimmy with them, and without any resistance, Jimmy gave in and the flames ate him too. Then everything was black.

_So, how was that for a first chapter? I know that it was kind of short and apocalyptic, but I'll try and make the next chapter better. And I felt like I could've explained the crash better, but I'm kind of in a hurry. Oh well, R & R!_


	2. Cheating Death

_Wow, I didn't think anyone would like it this much! Well, I don't have anything to say now, so I'm going to stop being an annoyance and continue on to the story._

_IneedLove2-Thanks, I thought it was kinda upsetting too, but you know how that movie is..._

_Sly Cooper-I love both of the Final Destination movies, and I was watching the first one last night. I started thinking about writing a new JN fanfic, and then the thought hit me: write one that goes along the storyline of FD._

_Kingdom219-Alright! Alright...darn it! lol_

_Phantomhobbitses-If I didn't make it suspenseful, would you still read it? lol_

_Sassy08-Final Destination is, in my opinion, one of the greatest movies that I have ever had the pleasure to watch. Nearly everyone that I know loves the movie._

_MagicV-You'll find out what's gonna happen in this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Final Destination.**_

_**Cheating Death**_

The blue-eyed boy shook his head and looked around, seeing that he was in the farmilar setting of Mrs. Fowl's classroom. Sheen and Carl were sitting in their seats, Carl drawing his picture of a llama. Sheen was talking to Libby, just like they were before they left for the bus.

_What just happened?_ He thought, confused and feeling strangely out of place. He turned his attention to the direction of Cindy and Nick, watching them passionately kiss again. When they broke apart, Nick caught Jimmy's thoughtful gaze.

"Um...Nerdtron...you okay?" He asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Instead of snapping like he did before (which, he was still baffled that there was a "before"), he said slowly, "Yeah, I was just thinking about something. Cindy, can I talk to you...without him?" He tilted his head in Nick's direction.

Her brilliant green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Alright, but it had better be good!" She threatened.

He nodded and pulled her over to the pencil sharpener that was on the wall by the door, making sure that Nick was out of earshot.

"Cindy. I-I think I'm going insane." She looked at him amazed for a moment, then an expression of disgust grasped her face as she scoffed.

"Neutron, you interrupted my conversation with Nick to tell you that you were insane? I could've told you that years ago!" She turned to walk away but Jimmy grabbed her arm, causing her to turn back to face him.

"No, Cindy. I'm serious," He replaced his aggrivated look with a hopeful one. "Before, when you and Nick were...kissing, I...I must've just imagined it due to extreme boredom, or lack of food or sleep or something, because there's no scientifically possible way to explain what I saw." He paused to make sure she was still with him. "I imagined that we had gotten on the bus, and Sheen traded seats with you so he could sit with Libby, then...I saw a semi-truck swerving in the opposite lane ahead of us on the highway. It came towards us head on, and it was carrying a tank of gasoline. When it collided with us, it exploded and everything went up in flames. Everyone on the bus died. And something that came to my mind after we died and everything was black was the number 180."

Cindy's mouth was open slightly at this sudden outburst of words. She blinked her eyes a few times before she closed her mouth and shot Jimmy a look of defiance.

"You're slipping Neutron. I'm gonna be the smartest kid in school in no time if you keep this up."

"No! No, Cindy, believe me! Please! I saw Sheen die, then Libby died, then I watched you die, and it was so...real..." He turned his sincere eyes from her to the floor at her feet as he sighed. "Nevermind. If you don't want to listen to me, then go ahead. But I'm not going."

She stared at him for the longest time, but decided that he wasn't going to do or say anything else. Libby, who had heard Jimmy say that he needed to talk to Cindy and had listened to their conversation in hopes of hearing a long-kept-secret confession, had instead gotten an earful. She caught Cindy as she was slowly making her way back to her desk.

"What was that all about?" She asked, concerned.

"He said that the bus we're gonna take to the observatory was going to be in a wreck, but I don't know if I should believe him or not," She sat down in her desk.

"Well, he sounded pretty sincere. And it's not like Jimmy to make something like that up. You know how bad he is at story writing."

"Yeah, but what if it's just a trick? It _is_ like him to play a practical joke on me."

"I don't think this is a joke, Cin," Libby said, and pointed to where Jimmy sat in his desk, taking deep breathes and muttering something inaudible.

"Hmmmm..." Cindy looked at her hands, contemplating whether to trust Jimmy or not.

Sure, he had played a number of different pranks and jokes on her and Libby, but there were many times when he had tried to tell them something and they didn't listen to him. Something would always go wrong in those situations, and their lives almost always ended up on the line, so why did she have this much trouble trying to believe him? _This would be so much easier if he didn't have those deep blue eyes,_ She thought as she studied him, then shook herself out of it as Libby was looking at her funny. _Why does he have this effect on me? I'm supposed to feel like this when I'm around Nick._

"Oh, what the heck. We'd only get a detention for skipping the field trip anyway," Cindy stated throwing her hands down in defeat, and Libby went over to Sheen to confirm what they had heard.

"Hey, Neutron," Cindy called as the late bell rang. "I believe you."

He smiled, one that reflected her own, then looked straight forward, obviously in thought. Then he stood up.

"Excuse me!" He yelled loudly. The class stopped talking and looked at him. "I-I...I don't think that it's safe to get on that bus."

At this, many of the students began to talk among themselves. "Listen, please! I saw...I had a...vision...that the bus was gonna be in a terrible wreck, and everyone in here is going to die if you don't listen!"

However, no one listened, knowing that Jimmy was known for building malfunctioning inventions and such. He was never taken seriously enough. Catastrophe was just something that always happened when he had something to say or do or...show off, and his peers knew that even if he did get them into some life-threatening problem, he would get them out just like he always had before. Ushered to sit down by Mrs. Fowl, he slumped as low as he could in his seat and watched her take control of his peers.

"Okay, everyone, form a single file line at the door behind me!" Mrs. Fowl called and waited patiently while her students filed in behind her.

"Jimmy, what're we gonna do?" Libby asked as she stood up.

"Well, if they're not gonna listen, then too bad for them. We'll just wait here until they leave, then we'll get my hovercar and try to prevent the accident from happening," He replied jumping up, as Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl gathered around him to hear his plan.

Betty Quinlan walked past Jimmy to join the line, when Jimmy stopped her. "Betty, please don't go. Stay here with us."

She looked back towards the class, then at Jimmy. "Alright Jimmy, but you'd better not get us in trouble."

She smiled sweetly and Jimmy turned limp. Cindy turned to Libby. "Now why did he have to go and tell Little Miss Ever-So-Nice-And-Perfect! I would rather have her die in a fiery head-on collision with a semi!"

"Tell me about it!" Libby concurred.

"I don't know why she's so perfect anyways...If she still has her virginity with the looks she has, then I'm impressed," Cindy said in a rude way.

Jimmy heard what Cindy had just said and looked at her for a moment. He felt the same gut-wrenching feeling that he had when he'd watched Nick and Cindy kiss, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't just walk up to Nick and say, "I want your girlfriend to be my girlfriend. Sorry, but you're not going out with her anymore." And it's not like Cindy would just agree with him and be Jimmy's girlfriend...not that he wanted her too. The very thought of having her as a girlfriend and maybe even...kissing those lips that have been all over Nick's were just downright disgusting...at least, he wished that he thought that way.

"Alright everyone. Now we just have to get out of here unnoticed and make it to my lab."

"Jimmy, what makes you think that this is gonna happen?" Looking in the direction of the voice, he shot an angry glare at everyone of his friends in turn, seeing that it was Betty that had spoke.

"What makes _you _think that it won't!" Cindy argued venomously with her.

"I wasn't asking you!" The taller brunette yelled, getting in the shorter blonde's face.

"Ladies! Ladies. Calm down," Sheen said, and the girls turned to him with blushes of embarrassment creeping onto their faces.

"Why can't you all get along!" Carl cried out dramatically, going down on one knee while lifting his hands to the heavens.

"To the lab!" Sheen yelled enthusiastically.

Everyone looked at him. "What? I'm just caught up in the excitement of the moment, that's all!"

* * *

When they got to Jimmy's house, Jimmy pushed a button on his garage door and got his hovercar out. Assigning Betty and Carl to stay in his garage and keep guard, he patiently waited for Libby, Sheen, and Cindy to get in his hovercar.

"But Jimmy, I wanna ride in the hovercar!" Carl whined.

"Sorry Carl, but all seven of us just won't fit. I'm taking the most scientifically capable with me in case something does happen," Jimmy stated.

"So, you're saying that Sheen is one of the most "scientifically capable" in this group?" Cindy asked sarcastically from her passenger's seat in the hovercar.

"Yeah, well actually it's just so he doesn't have another..._episode_," Jimmy whispered to her, then jumped in the driver's seat and started pressing buttons.

"We'll be back," Jimmy called down to his remaining friends before speeding away towards the highway.

* * *

"So where's our bus, Jimmy?" Cindy said tiredly.

"It should be coming past here soon," He replied.

"But it's almost been an hour!"

"Stop whining! If captain Jimmy says it'll be here, then it'll be here!" Sheen said.

"Thanks Sheen."

"No problem buddy."

Jimmy looked back at him to see that Sheen and Libby had wasted no time in making themselves comfortable. Libby was on Sheen's lap, and they were staring into each other's eyes, ready to lock lips.

"Ahem!" Cindy fake-coughed to make them stop.

"Are you okay Cindy? You better get a drink," Sheen said, then turned back to what he was doing.

Both Jimmy and Cindy turned away, not really feeling a desire to watch their best friends make out. Jimmy looked up at Cindy when she turned to face away from him, and she wrapped her arms around her back. Then she began rubbing her back and moving her head, making kissing noises. Jimmy started to giggle, and Cindy looked back at him, suddenly not being able to break their gaze. Her inquisitive emerald orbs were just so full of emotion that he wanted to reach out and touch her face, to pull her close to him and look at the stars and constellations on a clear summer's night. He wanted to know what it was like to feel her warm body against his, he wanted to feel the warm sensation of her skin touching his...

He loved the way she did things. The way she bit her bottom lip whenever she was nervous, the way she brushed her hair with her fingers when she was bored, the look on her face when he had just proved her wrong about something. The way she was looking at him right now...

"JIMMY! JIMMY!" Sheen screamed. "The bus! There it is! Bus 180!"

"Ok! Ok, thanks Sheen. I don't know what I'd do without you," Either Sheen didn't recognize the sarcasm in Jimmy's voice, or he just ignored it, because he just shrugged and said, "I'm here for ya, Jim."

Jimmy pressed a button, and his friends waited for something to happen. He looked at it a bit confused for a moment, then hesitantly pushed it again. Nothing.

"Uh oh. The batteries must be dead. How can this be possible? I charged them up just last week!" Frustrated, Jimmy jumped out of the hovecar, which was parked in a parking lot a little ways from the highway, and began to search for the problem.

"Um...Jimmy? I think that you'd better hurry," Cindy said in an almost panicky tone.

For a split second, all Jimmy could hear was screeching tires against concrete. There was an explosion from the direction of the highway, and all four teens ran as fast as they could to where they could get a better look. Helplessly watching as the truck collided with the bus that they were supposed to be on was enough to make every one of them turn away, but none wanted to.

"Oh no," Cindy said in a whisper. "Nick was...Nick...he..."

As reality hit her, the tears started to come down.

"Nick!" She called as she tried to run, but found herself bound safely by Jimmy's arms. She tried to break away from her restraints, but it was no use. "Nick!"

Another explosion erupted from the giant silver container, causing everyone to flinch. Cindy no longer tried to escape from Jimmy, but sobbed openly on his shoulder. Cars were stopping all around just to try to avoid getting into the wreck. Jimmy had to practically drag Cindy from the road, while Sheen and Libby morbidly followed.

When they got back to the hovercar, the best thing that they could all agree to do was to just go back to Jimmy's house and stay there for a while. The whole ride home was silent. Especially Cindy. Jimmy put the hovercar on auto-pilot and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on her arms, staring intently at her shoes. Every few minutes she would close her eyes, as if the tears became unbearable, and then open her eyes and continue to watch her shoes.

Sheen and Libby, who were obviously afraid to speak, just sat next to one another soaking up the misery. Things like this just weren't supposed to happen in a small town like Retroville. They just weren't.

He turned his sight back onto Cindy to find that she was looking at him. It was not the regular look that she gave him to show him how much she loathed him, nor was it the look that they shared whenever they were having a tender moment. Her eyes seemed hollow and they were red and puffy as a result from her crying. They no longer held that fire, the emotion that they had about twenty minutes ago. Her bottom lip quivered for a second, but stopped and she completely hid her face in her arms. He felt a sudden hate toward sthe look she had just given him. The look that said it was his fault. It was his fault. His fault for saving her life while not saving her boyfriend's. Jimmy stared at the top of her head, unable to comfort her though he wished he could with every inch of his life. He suddenly wished that he would've died on that bus. None of this would have ever happened if he would've just kept his big mouth shut and believed that he was just really tired. That premonition had caused bad things to happen, things that they wouldn't even begin to imagine. Things that were in their very near future...

_I hope you liked it! I made this chapter longer because I felt like the other chapter was too short. This fanfic is going to be kind of gorey and morbid (gee, I just love that word!), but that's the way the Final Destination movies are. R & R_


	3. Strange Happenings

Sly Cooper-Yay! I get cookies! I love cookies! Are they chocolate chip cookies? I just love chocolate chip cookies! lol

Sassy08-Thanks, it makes me feel like I have a purpose to know that someone loves my story. Life has meaning to me now!

MagicV-Thank you, everyone knows that she belongs to Jimmy anyways, so everyone can already guess that she'll get over Nick soon.

kingdom219-Yeah, the first one was definately better, darn it!

teejayvortex-The movies did freak me out too, cause after I watch them I'm always paranoid that something sharp was going to stab me, or something was going to explode right next to me. I'm weird like that, though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Final Destination.**

_**Strange Happenings**_

She lifted her eyes at the sound of his name, yet no tears came. She was through with crying; it wouldn't bring him back, so what was the point. Her biggest regret was that she hadn't told him the truth. Why she had never wanted to do anything more with him than kiss him.

She felt so bad when she remembered the first time they had kissed. He started to make out with her, but she had stopped him. He never had asked why, he had just backed away from her.

"Jimmy, why won't you turn the TV on?" Carl asked, making everyone turn to him.

Cindy, from her seat on the floor near the corner, looked at Jimmy suddenly through her sad green eyes. She was clearly warning him to keep the TV off. Slowly, he reached for the remote control. She stood up and walked across the room to him.

"Don't turn it on," She said barely above a whisper.

"Cindy, I have to. We have to know what's going on," Jimmy stated calmly, pressing the 'on' button.

She glared at him for a moment, then squeezed herself on the couch between him and Sheen. After flipping through the channels, they came to the local news channel, where they were live on the scene of the wreck on highway 180.

"Here on highway 180, a bus from local Retroville Junior High, which is ironically bus number 180, was run head on by a semi-truck carrying a container of gasoline. Officials aren't positive, but they believe that eveyone on the bus died in the explosions that the collision produced. We don't know much more yet, so stay tuned for breaking news updates," The newsperson on the television said while holding the microphone up to her mouth.

Then a commercial for the Candy Bar came on, and everyone in the room averted their eyes from the TV to Jimmy. Jimmy, on the other hand, was trying to comfort Cindy, as her eyes were welling up with tears throughout the whole broadcast.

"Cindy, it's alright. If we would've just got on that bus like everyone else, we wouldn't be here now. Don't you realize that everyone in this room had friends on that bus that died too?" Maybe it wasn't the right thing to say, but Jimmy had tried his best to make it comforting.

"Did anyone in this room have a boyfriend on that bus? Huh?" She looked around menacingly in the silence and no one met her glare. "That's what I thought! None of you know how it feels to watch someone you love more than anything in the world die in a freak accident like that! None of you!"

"Well, actually Cindy, I should've said something sooner, but...I did have a boyfriend on that bus," Betty said, not sure if she wanted to feed Cindy's anger any further.

Cindy focused her glare on her. "Oh really? Who was it then, we're all dying to know!"

"It was...Nick..." Betty was looking at anything but Cindy, and at the same time she was watching her out of the corner of her eye to make sure that she didn't make any advances towards her.

"...What?" Cindy's eyes lost the fire in them for a split second, and Jimmy grabbed her shoulders. "You and Nick were...he was...cheating...but we...he said that...that he would never think about cheating on me with any other girl..."

"Aw, I'm sorry Cindy, I really, truly am," Betty said with fake concern. Seeing that her chance to tell Cindy off had come, she stood up and waltzed over to her. "But, most guys would just chose me over you anyways. Take Jimmy for example."

"I'm warning you, Quinlan, if you say one more thing, I will personally make sure that your life somehow meets the same sudden end as this fly's does!" Libby threatened, as she smacked a fly out of the air with her hands.

"Oh? And what're you going to do? Make me listen to music until I die? Right..." Betty smirked, right in Libby's face.

"Girl, you better get outta my grill or, so help me-" Sheen grabbed her around the waist and cut her off. "Let me go!" She said, struggling to break free.

Cindy watched this as if it was one of those old, black and white movies. None of this could be real; this kind of stuff just didn't happen to her. She was just a normal teenage girl who had a normal life. Well, with the acception of a beserk invention reeking havoc on the town every once in a while, her life was normal. As normal as anyone in the room that she was standing in, and yet in the past 24 hours she had 'died' in someone's mind, watched her boyfriend die in a firey freak automobile accident, and learned that the guy that had promised to love her, and only her, had cheated on her with some skanky slut that she had always hated.

"C'mon Cindy, let's go into the kitchen. I need to talk to you alone," Jimmy said, seeing that this would be the perfect time to pour his feelings into the mind of the beautiful blonde that he held tightly in his arms. He pulled her into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, she broke away from her captor and slowly made her way to the window. He silently watched her for a moment, then broke the silence.

"Cindy, I'm sorry. I know I had nothing to do with it, and I don't have anything to say that's comforting, really, but I do have something to tell you." She raised her eyes to look into his, and the tears came suddenly.

Somehow, through all the sobs, she managed to say, "I trusted him."

He let her cry on his shoulder and they both sat in the booth that was under the window, lightning crackling in the distant dark sky.

"Please stop crying. I can't stand to see you cry, even though you're still pretty when you do," She looked up and smiled at him. Then she looked down at her hands.

"I would've...never guessed..." She shakily said.

He thought for a few seconds. "Cindy," He said in her ear. "I know how you feel. This is almost as heart-breaking on me, because I can't stand to see you like this. I know that it hurts, but...I guess I don't know, do I?"

"Jimmy," She hesitantly said, "Have you ever liked someone, but pretended to like someone else? I mean, now that I know that he was cheating on me...I feel bad because I never told him that I never really liked him as much as I should've."

Jimmy stared at her. "Yeah. In fact, I'm in the same situation. Only the girl I like is way too good for me."

"Oh, yeah right. You're the smartest guy in town, I'm sure I know plenty of girls who would kill to go out with you," Cindy said, and she looked deeply into his eyes as he searched for something to say.

He was so cute when he was thinking. How could anyone not be good enough for him? He was smart, cute, and funny when he wasn't trying to play a prank on her. He also knew how to have a good time, and his manners were great. Any girl would love to go out with him. The only reason that most girls didn't was because hi social standing at school. He was considered a geek. _If only they could see him as I do,_ She thought. _Then he would be popular and nobody would care if I had dumped Nick for him. _

"Really? Who?" He asked. A sly smile played across his lips as she embraced him in a tight hug.

She was so close to him right now. She loved it whenever they were like this, because the feeling of him being so close to her body...He was so warm and she was probably shivering from his touch, though it wasn't a bad thing.

He pulled back and watched her through his ocean deep blue eyes. She was crying slightly, because she had never actually stopped; and her hands were laying down around her slender body. She had so many good features, whereas the only good thing about him was that he was smart. He sighed, and he felt her examine him with her eyes.

"So many girls...I can't name them all..." She replied to his earlier question.

"You're just saying that because you can't name anyone," He said, and the triumphant smile he proudly wore whenever he was right reappeared on his face.

"I can so! But if the girls in our school saw you the way I see you sometimes..." Her dreamy expression made him smile, and she returned it with the sweetest smile that she could force her lips into. "Jimmy, I have something to tell you..."

"I have something I need to tell you too, and I have to tell you now, but...but you can go first if you want to," He said.

"Alright," She took a deep breath. "It's..really hard to say, but..." Suddenly, she looked up and they were merely a few inches apart, and neither of them knew how it happened.

She looked down at his lips and back into his eyes. He securely wrapped his arms around her waist, thus pulling her ever so closer. She rested her hands on his shoulders. Their breath merged together, and Cindy felt her heart beating faster than it ever had in her entire life. She reached up to his face and slowly rubbed his cheek.

"If only it wasn't so hard to confess..." She whispered, and then lightly pressed her lips onto his.

It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. The rush of happiness that he felt was greater than anything he could've felt while breaking through the earth's atmosphere in his rocket. It was like he was struck by lightning, and the electricity was shooting through his entire body. His lips were tingling and he couldn't think straight. All he could think about was the girl kissing him; his so-called rival. His enemy, his opposite. Here she was, kissing him. On the lips.

They were just getting into it further, Cindy pulled Jimmy down on top of her so that she was laying in the booth. A small moan escaped her mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. Jimmy's wopn and Cindy gladly opened her mouth wider to let his tongue gain access. It had been a good five minutes, when Cindy slowly pushed Jimmy away. She didn't want to break the kiss, but she had to because she needed air. She stared at him in amazement, and he stared back.

"Wow," She said. "I never knew that you were that good of a kisser."

"Yeah," He sat up and turned away.

"So...did you get what I was trying to tell you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Um...maybe..."

"Did you feel anything when we were kissing?" She asked hopefully.

The better question was, was there anything he didn't feel. He didn't know how to respond to her question, so he didn't say anything. She now had a desperate look in her eyes.

"So what? Are you going to just ignore me now?" Still getting no response, she stood up and faced him. "If that's the way you're going to be, then fine! It wasn't you that I liked anyways, so if you even had that thought in your over-sized head, erase it!"

She stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Jimmy to think about what he hadn't said. He should've said something. He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't have enough courage to say it. Now she hated him, there was no doubt about it, if any before.

* * *

Cindy ran into the living room, looking as if she was about to beat somebody's face in. Libby, Sheen, and Carl, who were sitting on the couch, all moved away from Betty as Cindy approached her.

"You were right. Jimmy would chose you over me." Cindy got right up in Betty's face. "But I hope you know, if you two start dating, you won't last long. He's a socially inept loser who doesn't know the first thing about treating a girl right; also he is uglier than any boy I can think of, and you're a snobby bitch who would sell her body for a dollar to some skeeze on a street corner!"

Betty simply smiled, while the others watched horrified. "Yeah, I know. But that's better than not getting the guy, now isn't it?" The pure calmness in Betty's voice when she said that just enraged Cindy more.

"I give up!" She yelled, reaching for the door knob. "I can't live with this! I should've stayed on that frickin' bus; at least I wouldn't have to put up with _you_!"

She stepped outside, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her.

The silence grew around her, but it wasn't the quiet kind of silence. The rain made a peacefully sullen sound as it fell to the ground, and the booms of thunder that issued from the sky every few minutes added to the serenity. She could vaguely hear the others talking in the room, and by the sound of it, Jimmy had just entered. In a desperate attempt to tune them out, she stepped off the porch and into the rain.

"Why me?" She whispered softly, looking up to the heavens with her arms slightly outstretched. "Why?"

If she was crying, it wasn't noticable. She was drenched anyways.

* * *

"Jimmy, how could you be so stupid?" Libby asked, walking up to him as soon as he walked in through the doorway. Somehow, Libby always knew exactly why Cindy was upset, and she always had the right thing to say to make the situation better.

"I just...I knew exactly what I wanted to say, I just couldn't say it!" He made movements with his hands as if to indicate that what he was saying was true.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one you need to tell that to." She pointed out the window to the lonely looking figure standing depressingly in the downpour.

Jimmy moved towards the window. "That's where she went?"

"You didn't hear her slam the door screaming 'I give up! I can't live with this!'?" Libby replied incrediously. Jimmy just stared at the emotional girl through the thin layer of glass.

"God, she's so enigmatic!" He exclaimed to himself.

"She's what?" Libby asked.

"Enigmatic. She's complex. Confusing. An Enigma," Libby nodded in understanding. "An annoying enigma..."

At the end of his sentence, a piercing scream filled the air.

"Who was that?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know," Libby said, chilled.

"It came from upstairs. Where'd Betty go?" Jimmy asked, looking around.

Everyone looked towards the staircase. Jimmy practically flew up them as the rest followed him. He was reaching for the handle of the bathroom door, when it burst open and Betty came out, looking extremely pale and terrified.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jimmy asked, as Betty collasped in a heap on the floor against a wall.

"I...it...fell...almost killed me..." Was all that Betty would say.

Cindy appeared at the top of the steps, looking bewildered. The scene was pretty strange. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were hovering over Betty, who was cowering on the floor, and Libby was examining the door to the bathroom cautiously.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Who screamed?" Although she could take an educational guess who had.

"We don't know what's going on. We just heard Betty scream," Carl explained. She looked to Jimmy for a better explaination, but Jimmy was doing everything he could not to look at her.

"Yeah, but she won't tell us what happened," Sheen said curtly.

"Move," Cindy said in a very quiet but clearly assertful tone.

Everyone stepped back to reveal a girl who started to cower even more at the sight of Cindy.

"What happened?" Her voice seemed so deep that it echoed throughout the hallway.

"That big mirror...almost...fell on me. I dodged it...at...the last minute..." With every pause she would shoot a nervous glance at Cindy, who turned to Jimmy.

"Do you think it's a coincidence?" She asked.

"What?" He replied, still avoiding her eyes.

"I mean...Well, there was this one movie that Libby and I went to see a long time ago, and it was about some kid who had a vision that the plane he was getting ready to get on crashed."

"So! Your point is?" Sheen asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So her point is...him and his friends got kicked off the plane, and then it did crash," Everyone exchanged weird looks, as Libby began to finish the story. "And then the kids that were supposed to die on the plane started dying and they figured out that you can't cheat death...or something like that, I don't really remember it..."

"Can't cheat death..." Jimmy said under his breath as he thought. "That makes perfect sense!"

"What do you mean!" Betty asked visciously as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"He means that it makes sense. Or did you not hear that part because your brain doesn't function right?" Cindy asked her with the sweetest smile she could fake obviously.

Betty just sneered and turned to Jimmy.

"I saw that movie. Something about death's design...It means that whoever was supposed to die next on the bus in my vision...is gonna die next," He started pacing, a sign that a long speech was in everyone's near future. He turned on his heel abruptly and stared in Betty's direction.

A smile spread across Betty's face as she walked over to Jimmy.

"You're just trying to scare me because of what I did to your little girlfriend," Cindy and Jimmy exchanged nervous glances. "Oh, yeah. I overheard the conversation you two were having in the kitchen. Well, it wasn't really a conversation, but I'm sure some tongues were moving!"

Everyone looked at the two blushing geniuses. Betty leaned her head closer to Jimmy's face.

"You know, that's a pity. You could do so much better..." She began to press her lips against his in a forceful way.

His eyes sprung wide open and he pushed her off of him, sending her sprawling back against the opposite wall.

She smirked, while Jimmy threw her the dirtiest look he could. Then she turned and started descending the stairs.

"He wasn't joking. You're the next to die," Cindy called after her.

She turned. "I just ruined your life and you expect me to believe some crap that Jimmy's saying to freak me out?"

"Yeah, well if a fence clotheslines you into a million slices or you get strangled in your bath tub, don't invite us to the funeral."

"Cindy, _dear_, do you honestly think that you're scaring me?" She walked back up to Cindy and grabbed her arm.

Leading her outside in the rain, she stopped and turned to find that everyone had followed them. Pulling her further, she halted when they were in the middle of the road.

"Let's see," She looked around at everything. Cindy just stared at her.

"You wanna know what is really scary?" She asked.

"Whatever..." Cindy replied under her breath.

"You see this storm grate over here?" She said, dragging Cindy over to the metal bars that were on the side of the road. "Well, your foot can get caught in it...really easy..."

Before Cindy had time to react, Cindy found her left foot slid in between two of the iron bars, courtesy of Betty. She stood to the side to admire her handiwork.

"It's a good thing that there isn't a car coming. You'd get hit," Then she looked into the distance as Cindy struggled with her leg. "Oh! What's that! The 1:00 bus to downtown Retroville? Oh no, whatever will we do?"

The headlights shone on the two adolescents in the road, and the bus was approaching quickly. Cindy's eyes got wide as the bus was now ten meters away. The headlights now blocked Betty out, and she stood on the dark half of the road laughing.

Jimmy's scream of "Cindy!" was never heard over the screeching of the tires and the loud thud. The bus swerved to miss Cindy, who had her hands up in front of her face in defense, and hit the laughing brunette, making her head spin sickly all the way around on her shoulders. And that's when Cindy's scream could be heard, as the bus sped on past.

_Well, what do you think of this chapter? Good or bad? Sorry it took so long to update, but I think that this is a pretty long chapter, so I guess it evens out. R & R_

_Kristi_


	4. Purple Flurp and Laser Spears

_Sorry it took so long to write chapter 4. It might move a little slow at first, but it'll pick up. I feel really bad for what I'm going to write, but you know, this **is **a fanfiction based on Final Destination...all I can say is what did you expect? This chapter's going to be mostly a Sheen/Libby one, so...well...here you go..._

IneedLove2-Thanks for reviewing.

teejayvortex-If you liked that, then you should read my other fanfic, Broken. Betty gets hit by a bus in that on too. What can I say, I just don't like Betty...

Sly Cooper-Napoleon Dynamite face Yesssssssssss...turns to Tina the llama Tina, did you hear that, you tub of lard? I get a chocolate chip cookie! lol Geez, I just love Napoleon...

Sassy08-Yeah, I forgot about that until just after I deleted the document on word, so they're going to figure it out in this chapter. Yeah, I had to have another person in the story, and Betty was the only choice, so she had to go first, because I just don't like her. And I think I'm going to make him go crazy, but I'm not sure yet...

kohirihiri-Well, what can I say! I just had to get rid of Betty!

LadyEsca-Don't worry, most of my fanfics have a happy ending for Jimmy/Cindy fans...Gory movies like this make me paranoid, so don't feel alone! lol Well, I've always thought that he would be a good kisser if he was kissing Cindy because he would want to impress her. Unfortunately, I'll never get the chance to see if he's a good kisser or not...DANG IT! I'm just kidding...heh heh...starts backing away while looking around nervously What! I don't have a problem, ok! lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

_**Purple Flurp and Laser Spears**_

Jimmy sat on the couch watching those green eyes stare out the window. She was soaked, and the towel that was wrapped around her didn't help much, but she kept it close anyways. All he could think about was how nice he had been to the girl that had just tried to kill the blonde sitting across from him, and how he had actually been a bit concerned about that ungrateful witch earlier.

"She tried to kill me," Cindy said, staring at the floor.

Jimmy looked away at this, suddenly feeling really guilty, like it was because of him that this all happened.

"We know Cin," Libby pulled her drenched best friend into a hug.

She gently pushed her away. "C'mon Cindy. You can't be mad at anyone now, can you?"

Instantly the green orbs that had been so carefully admired from a distance shot up to their admirer. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood slowly. He had screwed up, majorly. Libby automatically looked at Jimmy, then sighed in obvious realization and grabbed Sheen and Carl by the arm, dragging them into another room.

He couldn't move. The air around him felt tight as she gazed up at him, letting her towel fall away from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Cindy," He said hesitantly. She didn't show any sign of recognition, so he shuffled past the coffee table and stood facing down at her.

She looked back up at him with tears edging the corners of her eyes. She blinked them back carefully, then stood so that they were level.

"For what?" She said bitterly. He stared at her blankly. "You didn't do anything..."

"Exactly. I didn't do anything," He grasped her shoulder with one hand while stepping closer to her but she pulled away.

"Neutron...we can't do this. We're **supposed** to be enemies. After what happened on that island, I wasn't so sure of that...But now I am, so why can't you be just as sure?" She crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her arms coldly.

He looked at her through eyes of rejection and hurt. She went to retrieve Libby and the others, sauntering slowly away from Jimmy. She left him with his cold thoughts, the ones that he had been to afraid to express before.

She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to be with him, yet he couldn't stop thinking about her face. Even if she wasn't allowing him to show his affection for her, he could still think about her...and watch her...There was nothing she could do about that. A triumphant smile came across his face as the others returned to the room.

"You know, if the mirror was supposed to kill Betty, then wouldn't it have skipped her and gone to the next person in line?" Libby questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Jimmy's eyes lit up as he thought. "Well, maybe the mirror wasn't supposed to kill her. It is possible that death was just trying to throw us off..."

Everyone looked around slowly.

* * *

"Sheen, come on. Come back over here before you get hurt!" The voice from the phone called into his ear. 

"No, Libby. I didn't feel like wasting my whole day at Jimmy's house. Besides, Ultralord was on when I got home, and I almost missed it," He held the phone up to the TV to prove himself then he pressed it back to his ear. "Libby, I love you. But for some reason I still don't believe that Jimmy is telling the truth."

"Ok, but Sheen I don't want you to get hurt and I-" He rolled his eyes as he pressed the button gingerly with his finger and set the phone down on the reciever.

"Back Robofiend, or I will slay thee-" The TV droned on. Surprisingly, Sheen wasn't even paying attention to it.

"What if Jimmy was right, though?" He said aloud to himself, then shrugged.

Standing up and walking into his bathroom, he stared at his reflection cautiously. Nothing about him had changed, so why did he suddenly feel different?

Running into the kitchen to grab a bologna sandwich, Sheen reached into his pocket to find that his picture of Libby had gone missing. Instantly, remorse for hanging up on her hit him hard, and he dropped his sandwich.

_Where'd it go! _He thought, _Oh man. That was the only picture of Libby that I had..._

Frantically, he ran back upstairs to his room and started going through his closet, throwing random objects onto the floor behind him. Once his struggles with the closet proved useless, he ran across his room to his giant dresser, not stopping to clean up the mess he had just made. On the floor in a heap, there was an array of Ultralord keepsakes and tokens, ranging from an unofficial Ultralord double barrel sling-shot, to an Ultralord utility belt with tomatoes, to an actual Ultralord laser spear that had been used in _Ultralord:The Movie. _

However, Sheen cared nothing for any of this at the moment. All he wanted to have was the dark-skinned girl's picture in his hand. The laser spear tipped precariously on top of the pile that was growing larger and larger by the minute. The Hispanic adolescent gave up his search on his dresser and ran back to his closet so swiftly that it made the conglomeration sway, making the dangerously unbalanced laser spear tip carefully.

"I've gotta find it!" His yell rang throughout the house as he flew down the flight of stairs to get himself a glass of purple flurp.

As soon as the liquid hit the glass, the bottle was thrown carelessly back into the fridge and he was off to his room again. Sitting the glass on his desk by his TV, he went back to his search for the photo.

However, something he forgot to overlook was the impregnability of the cup, and slowly it fell off the edge of the desk and soaked the plug to the TV that was barely in the outlet. All of this went unnoticed by Sheen, his panic making him sporadically continue his search.

Normally, this wouldn't be very life-threatening, but normally bedrooms have carpeted floors. In which case that Sheen did, the possiblities of him getting electrocuted would be lesser. But this situation wasn't normal, nor was Sheen, so due to the fact that Sheen's father wanted floors that were easier to clean when the house was built, his floor was made of linoleum. That fact makes the possibility of getting electrocuted almost one-hundred percent, thus making the situation life-threatening.

Sheen walked slowly back over to his closet, noticing something wet on the floor. He looked down, saw the plug that was wet and sparking, and hurriedly jumped onto his bed. Luckily his shoes had rubber soles, so the electricity by-passed his feet. He spun his legs around the other side of the bed and hopped off of it, waltzing quickly over to his closet...again. Finally he gave up on his closet and ran across his room. His feet gave way as he forgot the puddle of purple flurp laying in the middle of his room, and he landed with a loud "Boom!"

The sound made the floor vibrate, and the laser spear pitched forward. There was a split second where Sheen's whole body was numb, and all he could see was the blackness of his closed eyelids. Then the pain hit him, and he gasped as his chest heaved. The room started spinning and every breath he took used all of his energy.

* * *

"And you just let him go!" Jimmy scolded. 

"Well, I'm not exactly persuasive when it comes to Ultralord! I even tried calling him to warn him!" Libby screamed back at him with tears in her eyes while Cindy just glared at Jimmy from Libby's side. She opened her mouth to say something when Jimmy interrupted.

"Alright! I'm sorry! It's just that...Sheen's my best friend!" Jimmy argued, dodging another bullet shot from the gun that was held to his head every day by the fiery blonde.

"He's MY boyfriend! Is he your's?" Libby yelled, not waiting for an answer. "NO! I didn't think so!" She hung her head in her hands as she sobbed. The irascible girl next to her embraced her from the side.

Jimmy just sighed. "Ok, we're approaching the Estevez residence."

They looked onward as Libby leaned forward over the edge of the hovercraft, nearly falling out if not for Cindy's quick reflexes. As soon as the hovercraft made contact with the grass in Sheen's front yard, Libby was out and bounding into the house, followed closely by Cindy, then Jimmy, then Carl.

"SHEEN!" Libby called as she ran around the living room and into the kitchen, then back into the living room. "SHEEN, where are you!"

Cindy, Jimmy, and Carl just looked slowly around at one another, having a sickening feeling grow in each of their stomachs. Sheen would never not answer his girlfriend when she sounded this frantic. Jimmy saw Cindy turn to go up the stairs as quietly as she could. He turned to Carl and made a gesture with his hands to keep Libby from going upstairs, then followed Cindy.

Cindy waited on the landing at the top of the stairs for Jimmy because she didn't know her way around. He walked ahead of her, but she grabbed his arm.

"You know, I didn't really hate him that much," Her eyes were glued to the floor in front of her. "He was alright, just a bit annoying at times...I never should've treated him like that."

Her eyes shot up to meet his and he flinched.

"If he's..." She looked back down. "Well, you know...I'll feel really bad..."

"It's ok, Cindy, he'll be alright, and you can tell him that," Jimmy turned and started walking down the hallway, stopping at Sheen's door with tears in his eyes.

Forcing himself to open the door, he swung it open as fast as he could, bracing himself. A gasp escaped from the girl behind him as he stood frozen in his place. Not that what he saw wasn't what he had expected, but it was still shocking to see one of his best friends laying on the floor, a puddle of blood growing larger and larger by the moment. Jimmy rushed forward to kneel on the ground beside him, leaving Cindy standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Sheen...Are you awake?" Jimmy asked softly.

Sheen's eyelids fluttered open. He smiled at Jimmy for a second, then looked away.

"Did I find Libby's picture yet?" He asked in a hoarse and eerily calm voice.

Jimmy looked in the drawers of the desk for a moment, then found a school picture of Libby, and carefully placed it in Sheen's hands. Sheen held it as if it was a priceless Ultralord commodity, but the look in his eyes as he stared at the piece of paper was completely different from the look that he had when he had just gotten a new action figure. There was passion in his eyes, and a hint of relief.

"Tell her that I love her," He turned back to Jimmy, still clutching the picture tightly.

Jimmy nodded, tears falling down his cheeks as he looked over at Cindy.

"Don't worry Sheen. We'll tell her," Cindy said in a quivering voice as she kneeled down next to Jimmy and grabbed Sheen's hand. "And I want to tell you that...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how mean I...I've ever been to you. I'm...I'm really sorry for that."

Tears were finding their way slowly down her soft cheeks as well, and she collapsed into a heap in Jimmy's arms, releasing Sheen's hand.

Jimmy reached over to the projectile sticking out of his chest and placed a hand on it. Cindy leaned away a bit, giving Jimmy his room. He tried pulling, much to the discomfort of Sheen, but failed. He put both hands on the handle of the laser spear and stood up. He pulled with all his strength, but the protrusile spear only moved a bit. He let go and fell back to the floor, his head in his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably.

At that moment, perturbed footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs along with many exhausted protests from Carl. They neared the door and hesitated before opening it.

Words cannot express the look on Liberty Danielle Folfax's face as she gazed upon the scene with cynical brown orbs. To see your signinficant other laying on the floor with an obtrusive object in his chest would make you irrationally derisive too.

"What..." She managed to get out before she rushed over to his side with more tears streaming down her face than anyone in the room.

"Hi Libby," He said in the calm voice that he had been using. "Don't cry..."

She smiled at him and gently laid her head down on his chest, on what space was left. He stroked her hair softly as he began to cry also.

"Sheen..." He gently put a finger to her lips, quieting her.

"Libs, I love you..." She grabbed his hand. "You will always be my mighty fine royal fabulousness..."

"You're so sweet," She whispered in his ear.

Then, as if he was in perfectly good health, he pushed her gently towards his lips and she willingly pushed herself further until they met. It was one of the most passionate kisses that either had ever experienced, and it even rivaled one that Cindy and Jimmy could conjure.

When they broke apart, Libby looked into his eyes and said the three words that Sheen loved to hear from her. He held the picture in his hand close to his heart as she backed away, too afraid of what was happening. He gave her one last longing look, then turned his head away and closed his eyes one last time.

_I hope everyone liked it...Sorry to all of you Sheen fans, but like I said before, it is a spin-off of Final Destination. I know, a lot of angst in this chapter...I've just been in a depressed kind of mood lately; it must have something to do with how boring my summer's been...R & R_


	5. Death's List

_**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update!** I had to move my website to a better host, and I rewrote this chapter a million times, but the only way I thought it sounded right was the way it is now. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I know that the last chapter was really angsty, but I can assure you that, in this one, no one dies. Although it is kinda slow. It's just a filler! I hope it's not too out-of-story, but I had to have another person on Death's list of else the story would be finished sooner._

IneedLove2- Yeah, well...just wait...evil laugh

kohirihiri- I'll agree, it is disturbing, but like you said, that's what horror aims for!

LadyEsca- Yeah...I thought it could've used something more, like having Jimmy see a sign about how Sheen was going to die. I'm trying to make them up as I go along, but I'm kinda having a hard time. In the first chapter, I was worried that the wreck was a little too similiar to the pile-up in the second movie, but I guess it was alright. I think some lady gets hanged in the second on, because her head is stuck in between two elevator doors and the elevator is going up...although that would be called decapitated...I could be wrong though. Gets brick thrown at her also Ow, my eye! What's wrong with being wrong? silence except crickets chirping...Ok, I see your point...

Sly Cooper- Yeah, I tried to make it as sweet as possible, without making it too _happy_. Heh heh, lol...Do chickens have large talons?

Sassy08- grabs whole tissue box Here. takes a few tissues for myself I may need these...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the Final Destination movies**

_**I dedicate this chapter to kohirihiri, whose music videos are just awesome! Love ya Ko! Oh, and if I haven't already said so, happy late, late birthday! **_

_**Visit Ko's new website, http/ please! It's the best JN website ever! Save Jimmy!**_

_**Death's List**_

"Li-Libby?" Cindy asked hesitantly as her best friend ignored her.

Sirens started blaring from the distance and Jimmy pressed his foot down harder on the gas pedal.

"Libby," Cindy said, her voice stronger than before. "Even though he was your boyfriend, you weren't the only one who lost him. What about Carl and Jimmy? They were his best friends," She shivered slightly as Libby's cold gaze suddenly caught her own worried one. "I wasn't even that close to him, and...I was sobbing."

Libby looked down at her shoes. "The point that I'm trying to make you realize is that everyone has lost someone that they love. You're not the only one." Now Cindy looked away and Libby suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

Cindy jumped as Libby's arms enveloped her before embracing her back. "It'll be okay..." Cindy whispered.

* * *

As night drew upon them, the stars appeared in the moonlight sky twinkled in such a narcotic way that Cindy almost forgot the events of the day, and that Death was out to get them. The hovercraft landed outside the cabin gently, adding to the peacefully silent effect of the stars. When everyone was out and into the cabin, Cindy gave one long lasting look at all the heavenly bodies that hung brightly over her, wishing that she could feel safe despite any other impediments. Usually just the existance of them gave her a feeling of security that she couldn't explain. She sighed as she turned and entered the cabin.

"Cabin 180," She read to herself. _Wasn't it highway 180 that the wreck was on?_ Her eyes stung with warm tears as she thought of the wreck, and all who had died in it.

"Ok, we're going to have to get rid of any belts, hair scrunchies, hair brushes, earrings, compact discs, necklaces, rings, bracelets, or anything that could possibly be life-threatening," Jimmy instructed, waiting for everyone to follow his directions.

Cindy removed all her jewelry and placed it in a box. She reached up to her scrunchie, but hesitated, then took it out and swung her head around slowly a few times. Jimmy stared at her, for he had never seen her with her hair down before.

After they put the box of harmful objects in a nearby closet, Carl started laying out a blanket and pillow on the floor.

"Carl, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked with a quizzical look.

"I'm going to sleep."

"No. No blankets. You could smother yourself in the middle of the night."

"But I need the heat from the blanket so I can get to sleep right away. It'll take me forever to fall asleep without one."

"Too bad. Would you rather die?" Carl glared at Jimmy, who was taken aback by his friend's sudden unpleasant expression, however he convinced the girls that they should all get some sleep.

"Jimmy?" Libby asked in a wearisome voice as she lay her head down on a small pillow. "Who's next to die?"

Jimmy and Cindy glanced at Libby, then looked at each other with a worried expression shared by them both.

After a long silence, Jimmy sat up. Despite the absent blanket, the only noise in the cabin was the sound of Carl already snoring from beside him.

"I don't know," He looked at his hands.

He honestly didn't know. In his vision, Libby was supposed to be next. But then where did Carl fit in? Either way, he couldn't just tell her that it was her or Carl, she would eventually lose her mind. He wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to stay sane.

"You're lying. You know." The statement was so simple that he heard it without barely taking it in.

It slipped through his brain and was almost gone when he understood it. Between him and Libby, Cindy was restlessly looking back and forth between her two friends.

"It's me," She said, louder and with eyes full of anger.

"Libby-"

"No! If it's my time to pass away, then I have a right to know!" She stared stright ahead and a calmness overtook her features. "All I want is to be with Sheen. If that means that I have to die and be with him in heaven, then I have to die and be in heaven."

Cindy reached out to touch her shoulder. "Don't touch me." As if her best friend was on fire, Cindy brought her hand back quickly.

"Jimmy, please," She said with tears pooling in eyes. "Tell me."

"I don't know." The hope drained from her eyes in the form of the tears that had been waiting to escape and she laid her head back down on her pillow.

Cindy turned to him. "If she were gonna die next, you _would_ know, right?"

He didn't say a word. She sighed and laid down, facing away from him.

* * *

The sunlight washed over him as he blinked it back. He yawned and stretched his arms out, as was habitual for him every morning. Looking around, he noticed that he was the only one in the cabin. He started to panic, and ran around the empty cabin.

Outside, he heard someone talking, so he ran to the door. He flung it open to see Libby, Carl, and Cindy standing on the deck of the cabin, talking. They turned to Jimmy, who was gasping for breath with a scowl on his face.

"What Jim?" Carl asked.

"You know how worried I was!" He yelled, standing upright and walking threateningly towards the trio.

"Neutron, we can't just sit around and pretend to be safe. If Death's gonna get us, then it's gonna get us! You can't control fate!" Cindy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Anger boiled in his chest, and he glared at her. "I was just trying to help you out! We can beat this! I know we can!"

"Just face it, Jimmy!" Libby yelled.

He jumped in surprise and backed away. "If you guys don't want me to help you, then fine!"

"We've all seen the movie, we're just as prepared as you are!" Cindy yelled in his face.

"Oh, come on, Vortex! You know that we need to stick together to survive!"

"Save it! We don't need you! Beat it yourself, since you're so smart!" She turned and began to walk down the steps.

Jimmy, who was fuming, suddenly realized how dangerous it could be if she left his sight. "Cindy, wait-"

He stopped when Libby and Carl started after Cindy in the same fashion. "No, you guys don't understand. I-"

Out of nowhere, he was suddenly forced to focus his eyesight on a tank of gasoline sitting on the dock on the lake. He couldn't take his attention off of it, and his breathing became heavy and forced.

"Carl, c'mon, let's go!" Cindy said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from Jimmy.

"Jimmy looks kinda upset..." Cindy caught one last glimpse of Jimmy before something blindsighted her and she fell.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" She said, grabbing the hand that was offered to her and rubbed her head with the other.

She looked up at the person that had caused the collision to find that he was a boy of about seventeen with black, messy hair. She could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she searched for something, anything to say.

"Hi," He said. She started to say something back, but stuttered. "I'm Dylan. Dylan Wilcox."

"I'm Cindy. Vortex. Nice to meet you," She finally said, and smiled as the cute boy before her smiled too. "You look farmiliar...but I can't seem to think of where I would've seen you..."

"Well, you might have seen me in a band around town. I play lead guitar." He said proudly.

"Really?" She thought for a moment. "Now I remember you! You're the lead singer of Graystar!"

"That's me!" He smiled again.

"Oh, I loved your band, but I never got to ask for a sample CD because you left my friend Libby's birthday party early a few years back when that Robo-cop thing went on a rampage through her house and..." She paused. "I should stop talking now."

He laughed. "Well, do you want one? I have a few over in our cabin if you'd like to come with me."

"Umm..." She looked back at Libby and Carl. "I can't really leave my friends here, do you think I could meet you there later?"

"Yeah. I'm in the cabin about four lots away from here. See ya!" He said and walked away, waving.

"Who was that?" Libby said suspiciously as she eyed the tall figure walking off in the distance.

"Oh no one. He's just some guy in a band. I'm gonna go get a sample CD from him later."

"Alright..." Libby said warily.

Jimmy watched the whole scene unfold as if the present danger was forgotten. _They're acting like they're lives are in absolutely no danger at all! How dare they! After all I've done for them!_ Jimmy thought venomously. To tell himself the truth, he was starting to feel very jealous, but that wasn't the only green-eyed monster that was bugging him.

* * *

"Thanks."

"So, I guess I'll talk to you later?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Cindy was just about to walk away when she heard a girl yelling.

"Hey Dylan!" The girl's voice called from across the dirt road.

"Oh, that's my sister. I'll be right back," He ran down the driveway and into the road without looking first.

A white van sped down the road right as the guitarist ran into it. Cindy saw it coming and ran as fast as she could towards him and pushed him out of the way just in time. They both landed in the mud on the side of the road, gasping for air.

"Wow Cindy, you saved my life," He said standing up and offering her a hand.

"Oh my God, are you two alright?" A girl with black and red hair who looked about Cindy's age ran over to them.

"This is my sister Chelsea. She plays with my band sometimes too."

"Yeah, but only when I have nothing better to do than hang out with a bunch of stupid boys," She said jokingly.

Cindy, still getting over the near-death experience, found it hard to laugh. Nevertheless, she just smiled sheepishly and gripped her CD. "Heh heh, yeah. Well, listen, I think I'd better get back to my friends. We have something really...important...to do."

"Alright. We should be on tour in Retroville sometime this summer, so I'll look out for ya, ok?" Dylan said, and walked away with his sister.

* * *

She arrived, out of breath, at their cabin to find that everyone was inside. She was surprised that, even after the argument, Jimmy still let them come in, but she never understood him anyways.

"What do you want?" Jimmy said viciously as he stuck his head out of the door.

The light from the opening streamed out across the ground. "Um, can I come in?" She grabbed her arm with one hand and cautiously stepped forward into the light.

"Why? You should be just as prepared as any of us. All we're doing is safe-proofing the cabin, and since you're so smart, I figured that you wouldn't want to help," He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about what I said before, but obviously that's not the problem because you let Libby and Carl in, and they were arguing with you too!" She yelled, instant regret swelling deep in her stomach.

Strangely though he just stood there, not yelling a response back at her, just staring at her. "Are you okay?"

It came out a little more rough than it was meant to, but Jimmy shook his head and just looked off into the distance.

"Just come in," He monotonously and opened the door wider as she walked towards him.

Inside it looked as if a earthquake had hit. Or at least like one was expected. Anything that was up against the walls; shelves, pictures, and an assortment of hanging objects; were held to the wall by a ridiculously excessive amount of duct tape. Anything sharp, she noticed, had been put away, and all the doors besides the main door and the back door were duct-taped shut as well.

Libby and Carl could be seen in the kitchen, pondering about how to get the stove out the back door without doing anything life-threatening. Cindy stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, not wanting to look dumb in front of Jimmy. She had no clue where this feeling had came from, however, because she knew that they were enemies and nothing more. They could never be anything more. If only she just hadn't kissed him, that had sent her emotions out of commission.

"Oh, so you _are_ alive," Libby said viciously, leaving the stove in it's immobile spot.

"Libby, what's wrong? I just-"

"You just what! Left Jimmy, Carl, and I? What if you would've been killed?" Cindy started to say something, but Libby cut her off. "Do you know how devastated I would be? Do you know how devastated any of us would be?"

"I didn't think you would be so worried, I-"

"Yeah, you didn't think! You have no idea how it is to lose someone close to you!" Libby yelled as Cindy just stood motionless.

The look on Cindy's face instantly proved Libby wrong. Her eyes became sad as they welled up with tears that threatened to escape, and she grabbed her shoulders, hugging them in to her in such a way as Libby had never seen her best friend do before.

"I'm sorry..." Libby reached out to touch her arm, but pulled back, having second thoughts.

"It was pouring rain down in sheets about a year ago as we drove to the grocery store one night. My dad had forgotten to get my mom's favorite ice cream, so he volunteered us to drive back to the store and get some. Well, he sent me into the store with money to buy it and told me that he was going to the gas station across the street while I was in the store. Usually I stay in the car while he goes in places, but for some reason it was different.

"I heard the sound of metal colliding, and ran outside to see that my father's truck had been hit by a bus in the parking lot." She paused as she looked at the ground, forcing her tears to stay imprisioned. "The driver of the bus hadn't seen my dad because of the storm and he died instantly. For some reason, I've always thought that it should've been me. I should've insisted that he come with me into the store; the words went through my mind right before I got out of the truck...I never got to see him again. He was too mangled at the funeral..."

The tears, although foreboding, escaped from there prison and cascaded from the jade eyes in triumph as she hung her head.

"Cindy..." Libby said soothingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"It's ok..." Cindy whispered barely audible.

"Hey, wasn't that the day that I saw you at Retroland, Libby?" Carl asked, jumping into the conversation suddenly.

"Uh...I don't know..." Libby said confused.

"Yeah, it was; I remember it because when I got home, there was something on the news about a car crash at a grocery store in town," Carl said loudly, causing both girls to look up at him.

Carl, expecting to recieve glares from them, held his hands up in front of himself in defense and closed his eyes, but the only looks he got were ones of sorrow.

"Oh...I remember that day. We almost got on that one roller coaster..." Libby hung her head also, an angsty look about her. Cindy noticed this and looked at her through eyes of confusion. Then her eyes got really wide as she understood.

"I remember coming home the morning after that and seeing some news report about a roller coaster crashing and killing everyone on it. I thought I saw you in the background of the scene, but I wasn't sure..." She waved a finger at Libby. "It _was_ you..."

"My mom, dad, and I were gonna ride it along with Carl and his parents because we ran into them in line. They were only riding it because it didn't have any loops, inversions, corkscrews, and it didn't travel at high speeds," Libby counted off on her fingers. "We were going to ride it. But then a big group of people with VIP passes got to walk right on the ride while we had been waiting in line forever. I would've said something and demanded that we get on the ride before them, but Carl stopped me. So we didn't get on...and we didn't die..."

Jimmy, who had been silently isolating himself against the wall throughout the whole conversation, stepped forward. "I remember hearing something about those at school the following week..." He turned away. "I almost got killed in my lab while doing an experiment that day. I accidently mixed phosphorus oxide and nitrodious-"

"Just get to the point," Libby said.

"Well, the point is that I almost died...I should've died, but thankfully, I decided that I'd better fix a glitch in my VOX's security field."

He looked up at the three worried friends in front of him. "I'm sorry..."

_It's not the best chapter, more of a filler, but oh well. I promise the next chapter will be better!_


	6. Embers

_You all thought I died, didn't you! This is gonna be kinda short, but I'm working on my Dib fanfics in the Invader Zim section. Okay, now on with the story!_

**kohirihiri- Heh heh, yeah...I'll try to keep it up, but I make promises to no one! I like the word ponderous.**

**ignite444- You've probably given up on this fic by now, haven't you? I hope not. **

**Sassy08- Thanks you! Well see, I just now got the chance to update...**

**LadyEsca- Here I am, apologizing for lateness again. Except this time I believe that an apology is in order. I don't see how you people can't not be mad at me.**

**Someone Kewl- Yeah, unfortunately, by the time I updated this, the contest was over…**

**gaming boy221- Betty did die. She was trying to kill Cindy and it back-fired in Chapter 3.**

**cutterforthecause- Hey! You know what witch rhymes with, don't ya! He he he...Of course you do; that's why you wrote witch!**

**Here is my DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jimmy or the Final Destination. You should know that by now, you sad little Earth monkeys! Oh, and if anyone is a fan of Invader Zim, you should check out my collection of Dib fanficsThere's only one story so far, but I'm updating soon.**

**

* * *

**

_**Embers**_

A thunderous boom sounded off in the close distance and lightning split through the sky a second later, its white hot light making it temporarily the middle of the day. The thunderstorm seemed to reflect many a person's mood that night, and continued to pour down in sheets. Cindy sighed deeply from beside Jimmy on the porch.

"It's not supposed to be like this..." She whispered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy turned his head sharply in her direction.

"The rest of us should all be able to see signs, right?" The blonde girl's eyes examined his face intensely.

"Right."

She hesitated to say anything, and glanced warily towards the window that framed Libby and Carl almost like a picture frame. Jimmy, taking the hint, leaned forward with his ear next to her mouth.

"Carl..."

"What?" Jimmy asked anxiously. "Wha-what about him?"

"I think he's going to die next." The monotonous tone of her voice was extremely morbid. Jimmy didn't like this side of Cindy, and gently grabbed her arm.

"How do you know?" Desperation was apparent in his eyes. Her eyes began to water. "Cindy, how!"

The only thing that any of them heard for a moment was the sound of the rain falling down to the silent earth beneath them.

"I'll prove it wrong."

Jimmy removed his hand immediately as if some unknown force field had activated around her.

"I'll show Death that it's not always right." She reached around her back and pulled a scythe-shaped knife from her belt.

His eyes grew wide with fear and a lump caught in his throat. The beauty and innocence of the rain was ruined by the glimmer and deathliness of the blade. She placed the blade an inch away from her wrist, her eyes not leaving the face of the emotionally pained boy.

"Cindy, don't!" He cried, gripping her wrist firmly.

She pulled away without success and began to tug on the knife, trying to bring it closer to her chest.

"You don't know what you're doing! Cindy, c'mon!" He resisted her as best as he could, but still the knife slipped closer and closer to her.

"I'm gonna end all of this! I'm gonna end it now!" She exclaimed and she pulled the knife towards her with all her strength.

Jimmy had the sickening feeling that something bad was going to happen. He had closed his eyes as he had felt the knife lunge forward, hands still on her wrists. Opening one eye at a time at the sound of a corpse-like thud, he gasped as he saw Cindy lying on the floor of the deck with an expression of anger. Lightning flashed and he looked up to see Libby above her in a nightmarish stance, gripping the knife as if she herself were going to thrust it into Cindy's chest for her. Instead, she dropped the knife with a clang and kneeled down next to Cindy.

She helped her up and Cindy leaned her back against the railing. "Come here."

An embrace later found them staring up at the sky in a stunned and reverent silence, just taking in the beauty of life. Jimmy spared a glimpse at Cindy, who was tracing her vein up and down her arm. He lightly touched her and she stopped, but didn't look up.

"You should've just let me kill myself..." She whispered to them both.

"No, I don't think that would solve anything. The last thing I would've needed right now was for you to die. It-It would mess me up pretty bad."

She lifted her beautiful emerald orbs to his blue ones, question written all over her face. "Why are you so persistent?"

He hadn't expected this. Sure, he was persistent…in many things, actually, but he knew exactly what she meant. It was best for him to try to play stupid.

"Persistent as in what?"

"You know exactly what. Persistent in pursuing me."

"Because…" Hadn't he explained himself before? And, if not recently, a million times by most?

She gazed at him unchangingly, waiting for an answer. "Because I love you, okay?"

Her silence beckoned him to continue. "And you know that I do. I have ever since I met you, and I've told you…I don't know how many times!"

Libby, now the third wheel, stood and walked slowly into the cabin.

"We can never be together-"

"Stop saying that! We could be; why are you so sure that we couldn't?"

"We just aren't meant for each other."

Suddenly he felt like something was missing. He stood up swiftly and turned on his heel to look into the window.

"Cindy...uh...Where's Carl?"

"He said he was going to cook something earlier." She replied without even looking at him.

"I need you to get as far away from this cabin as possible. Now." The girl jumped up and walked slowly towards the steps. She was confused, but she knew that he had foreseen something horrible.

He ran into the building, screaming out for his best friend as his heart began to pound furiously against his chest. "Carl!"

"Yeah, Jim, what is it?" His familiar sinus-clogged voice called from the kitchen in a nonchalant way.

"Carl, you have to get out of here! Something…is gonna…explode…" In between breaths, the warning seemed extremely irrational.

"Don't worry about it, nothing's gonna explode." Many things happened then. In what seemed like a split second of forever, Carl began to advance towards Jimmy in a questioning manner, accidentally bumping into a knife the was somehow unknowingly rigged to spring forward at the slightest movement against it. It landed with an odd and disturbing noise in the back of his lower shin, causing Carl to fall to the ground with an agonizing scream of pain. And if you've ever at the least strained a tendon or muscle in the back of your shin of your Achilles' tendon, then you'd know just how much it hurts.

"Hang on Carl, just hang on!" The knife was obviously not enough to kill him, no matter how intense the pain was, but it did make Carl a sedentary target for Death.

Jimmy frantically skittered past the oven in search of a towel to cut off the blood to his leg, when a horrible smell reached his nostrils and almost burned his eyes out with realization. He looked from Carl, then back to the stove, then back to Carl. It was a tough decision, and Jimmy couldn't leave Cindy and Libby alone if he died, but he couldn't just abandon Carl like that.

"GO!" Carl screeched in terror. "GET OUT NOW!"

The stove burst in flames and the smell became ever more present. Jimmy had seen cases like this on the discovery channel. When a person's life in threatened, of they are in excruciating pain like the kind that Carl was in now, then they would often resort to irrational thinking, or near-insanity. For some reason he couldn't bring to mind any thought that would not have helped the situation, nor could he use one of his inventions to save Carl. This time, it was out of his reach.

"GET OUT!" His voice cracked with insanity and he screamed as his leg was twisted in pain.

Jimmy sprinted out of the cabin as the gas mixed with a flame and…he remembered dropping to the ground and blacking out, hearing his name being called from ahead of him.

* * *

I saw him fall down. Like an angel, like a soldier that had gotten shot. My pitiful cries to him fell on deaf ears. I dropped down to the ground as the force of the explosion could've reached to where we were standing. War was never beautiful, but there was a sort of pride in it that she had never been able to understand. I suppose that other soldiers would've told me to suck it up, if I was on a battlefield. The profanities and cruelties dragged themselves along with the realization that he wasn't moving. What do soldiers do when they see a good friend or a brother fall from a bullet? Do they get the same gut feeling that I'm getting now? I feel almost nauseous, but I fight it down and l glanced toward the lifeless lump in the charred grass. Then I ran to him. 

"Jimmy!" I knelt down by his side, and Libby followed suit. "Jimmy, c'mon, wake up!"

"Cindy, he just blacked out, he'll be fine." She placed a friendly hand on my cold shoulder.

"No, I want to be sure that he'll be fine!" I looked towards him slowly, and then smacked him.

Hard. Way harder than I meant to, if I even meant to at all. I swear the nervous system is too quick for my own good.

He began to sit up, rubbing his head. I began to smile as Libby shot me a look of utter disorientation.

"Glad you're awake," Libby stated. "I don't know what Cindy would've done if you hadn't woken up."

"Carl's dead…" Jimmy stared out in front of him blankly. "I…left him there…"

Libby and I exchanged looks of sorrow, and we helped him stand up. "Come on, let's get out of here." I said.

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter after months of…no chapters…_


End file.
